


No pain

by FrerardCake



Series: Hospital Stay [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: First Person, Guns, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrerardCake/pseuds/FrerardCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then, just like that, I had him back</p>
            </blockquote>





	No pain

“He’s back”I remember the news saying. There was no way I couldn’t listen to that, every single time of every single day, those were the news: The Miracle, Science and its giant step. But it wasn’t until three days later when the morning news said the name “The pacien, Frank Iero…”  
And that was when I decided the go out. I wasn’t sure how I was looking or how he would be looking because of the time. I wasn’t sure if anyone on the streets would think I’m crazy or shit, but yeh… I had to see him.

Only with Jamia’s help I got in the room where he was. Those beautiful eyes were shining when he saw me and I knew what was in his mind. He seemed tired and weak. His tattoos needed some new ink but there were still beautiful. You could still see the small hole where his lip ring used to be and the smile on his face lit up amazingly cute that I almost fell to the floor.  
“Frankie…” It was barely spoken but I knew he heard me. Frank fucking Iero was there. Alive. Smiling at me. With those ridiculously cute teeth and that perfect nose and those perfect lips and that amazing skin still perfect. That Frank Iero.  
“Hey Gee…” His voice was weak and lower than mine, but I could listen well. That voice. Manly but at the same time cute like a twelve-year-old voice. Miles, Lily and Cherry left the room quickly smiling at him.  
Then we just talked. About everything. How everything turned out and about how much he wanted to play a show again. A three hour special concert with all the Conventional Weapons songs and MCR5’s. We talked for days and days. Never ran out of topics. He heard me sing. He played again. He played guitar again. Right there on the hospital.   
It wasn’t more than four months until he was out, until he was good and ready for stuff again that I touched the topic.   
Less than a year after Frankie’s giant come back the band decided to get together for one last world tour ‘Contamination with the Revenge Parade’. After that we’d be done. Playing mostly MCR5 and Conventional Weapons’ songs but with a space for all of the songs we knew the fans loved.  
Everything went well. The concerts were mostly sold out. TV appearances and a lot of new fans from our kids generation. Festivals with legends like Green Day and the Fall out Boy come back after an almost fourteen years of hiatus. Everything was perfect until the last night. The night Frank and I have been talking about for a long time.  
We were both sitting in a bathroom after our last performance ever. Frank petting his guitar while I finished my letter. Everything was perfect and we were ready for that. Totally ready.  
“I love you Gee…” He whispered while getting the gun ready “I love you too Frankie…” Was all I could say before going for his lips. A soft and sweet kiss full of love. His hand on the back of my neck and he slid his tongue softly inside my mouth, working together and looking for my tongue.  
I pulled back and slid my hand through his greasy black hair “We’ll be together in heaven Frankie” He smiled. Sweet and sincere. He held the gun to his temple and gave me one last quick kiss before he pulled the trigger. His body fell to the floor quickly and lifeless.   
I took the gun from his hand before anyone could come and shot my head. Everything went dark. There was no pain.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not over yet :D I hope you like it!


End file.
